


没有名字系列2

by Ailee_0124



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailee_0124/pseuds/Ailee_0124
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 4





	没有名字系列2

金钟云回到家之后就看到自家小朋友在厨房里忙忙活活的做着什么，他没有发出声音，而是悄悄走过去从身后环住了在认真做着什么东西的金厉旭。金厉旭被身后突然的拥抱吓了一跳，因为在认真做着要送给金钟云的生日蛋糕，并没有注意到身后的人已经走过来。  
金钟云就这么安安静静的环着他，金厉旭也没有太多动作，只是笑笑然后继续着手里的动作。  
在弄完蛋糕上的最后一点奶油之后，金厉旭终于停下了动作，感受到颈窝里埋着的头，抬起手摸了摸，随即转过身抬起手臂环住金钟云的脖颈，探身在唇上蜻蜓点水的落下一吻之后随即离开。金钟云也由着他玩闹，金厉旭把头埋在金钟云颈间蹭了蹭，  
“哥，很累吧，先去歇一歇，饭马上就好了，过一会儿就到哥的生日了，我陪哥一起过生日啊。”  
金钟云看着眼前乖巧的金厉旭，挑起他的下巴，啄了一下，  
“好，都听你的。”  
说完松开金厉旭走回客厅，坐在了面朝厨房的方向的沙发上，看着厨房里忙碌的身影嘴角不自觉上扬。  
金钟云回想起两人刚认识的时候也是这样，自己坐在沙发上，金厉旭在厨房里给他做他喜欢的料理，他还经常因为管理身材不吃饭而被金厉旭唠叨。可是自从他和金厉旭确定关系之后，他就再也没有因为任何原因而不吃饭，原因就是金厉旭说这样他会心疼。  
“哥，哥啊，钟云哥！！”  
金厉旭在厨房喊了好几声金钟云才反应过来，  
“哥，你想什么呢这么入神，我叫你你都没反应。”  
金厉旭从厨房走出来佯装生气的问着眼前刚反应过来的人。  
“啊？哦，我没想什么。”  
“切，肯定是想哪个小妖精呢吧。”  
金厉旭自己说着这句话，自己心里还酸酸的。  
金钟云听到这句话坏笑着把站着的金厉旭拉到自己腿上坐着，抬起手捏捏金厉旭的脸，  
“对啊，想小妖精呢，想一个叫金厉旭的小妖精呢。”  
金厉旭听到这句话耳尖都慢慢变成红色了，金钟云看着眼前自家小朋友的反应，笑着亲了一下金厉旭的脸颊，  
“你说你这小脑袋瓜里一天天想的都是什么啊，我哪有什么小妖精可想啊，这不是满脑子都是一个叫金厉旭的坏小孩吗。”  
金厉旭被金钟云逗的脸红的都不想抬头了，但还是小声反驳着，  
“哥想什么我又不知道，我叫你你也没有反应，我就逗逗你嘛。”  
金钟云听到这里把金厉旭的头抬起来面对着自己，很认真的说，  
“你听着，我金钟云的心里有且只有你一个人，因为你把他填满了，我装不下任何人了，所以你不要随便乱想知道吗。”  
金厉旭点点头，看着眼前真诚的不能再真诚的哥哥笑笑，  
“哥，饭好了，我们去吃饭吧，我还给哥做了生日蛋糕，哥马上就要过生日了，我来给哥庆生怎么样啊。”  
金钟云看着自家小孩忽然的兴奋，宠溺的摸摸他的头，  
“好，走，我们去吃饭，毕竟吃了饭，我们还有重要的事情要做。”  
金厉旭没有反应过来这句话里的意思，只是开心的拉着金钟云到餐桌旁，认真的介绍着每一道菜，就差把菜谱都说给金钟云听了，可他还是由着他来，还会随声附和，直到都说完才停。  
“哥，你可要多吃点啊，我可是为了这顿饭下了很大功夫啊，哥要是不好好吃，可就浪费了我一片苦心了。”  
金钟云摸了摸金厉旭的头，  
“好，我一定好好吃，那宝贝儿你喂我好不好啊。”  
“哥你多大了啊，吃饭还要人喂啊。”  
金钟云看着金厉旭，慢慢靠近金厉旭的耳边，轻声吐着气说，  
“我多大，宝贝儿你难道不知道吗？”  
“呀！哥！你明知道我不是那个意思！”  
金钟云看着眼前炸毛的金厉旭笑了笑，  
“好了，喂我。”  
金厉旭看着幼稚的哥哥，没办法只好坐在一旁一口一口的把饭喂给他，两个人玩玩闹闹的吃完了饭，收拾好所有的东西，终于安静的坐在一起看着电视里的节目。  
金钟云看看靠在他肩膀上的金厉旭，  
“宝贝儿，我过生日，你都不给我准备生日礼物的吗？”  
金钟云蹭了蹭自己颈窝处的小脑袋，  
“我不是给哥做了个生日蛋糕吗，那是我好不容易学会的，哥觉得不好吗？”  
金钟云被这句话噎了一下，  
“不是啊，宝贝儿做的都好，可是就这一个生日礼物吗，就没有别的了吗？”  
金钟云期待的看着自家小孩。金厉旭因为金钟云的话也起了逗逗他的心思。  
金厉旭直起身子转身跨坐在金钟云的大腿上，一只手环住他的脖子，另一只手还在不听话的乱摸。倾身向前在耳边吐着气用暧昧的声音说着，  
“那…哥还想要什么生日礼物呢？”  
说完还在耳畔亲了一下。金钟云因为金厉旭的主动有些惊讶，见过谁家正常的男人还能禁得住这种行为，金钟云的呼吸开始变得粗重起来，可他还在努力把自己掩饰的尽量平静。  
“宝贝儿说我想要什么呢，我觉得你应该知道的啊。”  
“哥不说我怎么知道是什么，我又不会读心术。”  
金钟云知道这个孩子就是想逗他，可这自己送上门的肉哪有不吃的道理？金钟云由着金厉旭的动作，他自己只是在尽力抑制住自己想要立刻办了他想法，  
“宝贝儿自己要送哥哥的生日礼物哪有让我告诉你我想要什么的道理啊，小旭说对不对啊。”  
金厉旭见金钟云这么说，觉得自己的小计策刚刚好，于是就想从金钟云腿上起来。  
“那我得好好想想，哥到底想要什么，等我想好了再送吧。”  
说着起身就要离开，金钟云眼疾手快的拉住马上要站起来的金厉旭，金厉旭也因为重心不稳而整个人趴在了金钟云的怀里，比刚刚的姿势更加暧昧。  
“撩完我就想跑？宝贝儿觉得有这种可能吗？”  
金厉旭这下慌了，他就是想逗逗哥哥，谁想到……  
“我…我哪有，我就是想去认真想想要送哥什么生日礼物嘛。”  
金厉旭一边说着一边想从金钟云怀里爬出来，无奈金钟云用手臂禁锢着他，他的力气就算很大也打不过金钟云，  
“宝贝儿啊，我觉得，你送我什么礼物都不如直接把你自己送给我。”  
说着金钟云一把抱起还趴在自己怀里的小孩往卧室走去，  
“哥你要干嘛啊！”  
金厉旭感觉到事情不像自己预想的那样，赶紧挣扎，金钟云怕他从自己身上掉下去，拍了一下小孩的屁股，  
“我要干嘛？当然是拆生日礼物啦，还是说你想在客厅？还有，你乖一点，不然掉下去有你疼的。”  
金厉旭也怕自己掉下来，只得用手用力圈着金钟云的脖子，生怕自己真的一不小心掉下去。  
金钟云感觉到怀里的小孩开始安分了，用手稳稳的拖住金厉旭的屁股，往卧室走去。  
把金厉旭轻轻的放在床上，欺身压住，  
“哥，你说你是不是计划好的！”  
金厉旭气鼓鼓的说，金钟云觉得很冤枉，  
“刚刚挑衅我的好像是宝贝儿你诶，你看我像是计划好的吗？再说了，我们刚吃完饭，又吃了那么多蛋糕，不好好运动一下，怎么促进消化，宝贝儿说对不对啊”  
金厉旭这下没话说了，确实是他逗哥哥在先，才会…  
金钟云看着身下脸色发红的金厉旭终于忍不住低头吻住红润的唇，一点点的在唇上研磨，轻轻撬开贝齿，探索着口中的空间，汲取口中甜美的蜜汁，金厉旭被哥哥吻得晕晕乎乎的，脸色更加红润，不知道是因为刚刚的害羞还是因为被勾起来的情欲的潮红，金钟云感觉金厉旭可能快要喘不过来气了才放开他，继而去吻金厉旭的眼睛，脸颊以及耳朵，手上的动作也没有停下，在身上不断的抚摸点火，从衣服下摆把手伸进去触碰到金厉旭火热的皮肤，这让金钟云很满意，金厉旭被挑逗的浑身滚烫，也不管刚刚到底说了什么，抬起双臂环住金钟云的脖子，抬起头去寻着他的唇，一点一点的啄着他的唇，金钟云伸手揉捏着身下人的乳头，金厉旭因为他的动作嘤咛了几声，金钟云的吻一点一点向下，在锁骨处流连，把衣服推到胸前，低头含住已经被揉捏的挺立起来的乳头，另一只手向身下探去，隔着裤子揉搓着金厉旭的下体。  
金厉旭被勾起的欲火叫嚣着想要的更多，金钟云也知道他难受，迅速扒下他的衣服，放过已经被吮吸的发红的乳尖，一路来到身下脆弱处，张口含住，吞吐着，舌尖从铃口处打转，刺激的金厉旭想要更多，金厉旭忍不住小幅度的挺动着腰肢，金钟云也由着他，尽力吞吐着，终于，  
“哥…哥…你放开吧，要射了…”  
金钟云听到金厉旭带有情欲的声音，不仅没有放开还更大力的吮吸起来，最后金厉旭只得全数留在了金钟云口中。  
“哥，你快吐出来，脏，我说了让你放开，你不听。”  
“不脏，我家宝贝儿最干净了。”  
金厉旭因为这句话红了脸，以前也不是没说过，怎么还这么容易脸红，金厉旭感觉自己的脸像火烧的一样。  
金钟云再次覆在金厉旭身上，低头吻住刚刚已经被吻得红润的唇，手向着身下人的身后探去，慢慢按压着蜜穴周围的褶皱，  
“宝贝儿，你…湿了呢。”  
金厉旭因为这一句红润的脸变得火热，金钟云得到了他想要的效果，放开金厉旭的唇，拿出床头的润滑剂，朝着股缝淋撒，慢慢探入一根手指，金厉旭因为后穴忽然被异物侵入有些别扭，但还没有疼痛，金钟云慢慢抽动着一根手指，手指被温暖的后穴包裹着，他用手指剐蹭着肠壁，金厉旭因为他的动作而发出几声嘤咛。金钟云觉得一根手指已经慢慢的适应了，才开始往里面推入第二根第三根，当金钟云已经进入到第四根手指的时候，他觉得可以了，慢慢撤出自己的手指，这个时候他都不忘逗逗身下的小孩。  
“宝贝儿你看，你好像不愿意让我的手指离开呢。”  
金钟云抽出手指，还伴随着【bou】的一声，金厉旭用手捂住脸不想让哥哥看到发红的脸，但后穴的空虚让他不得不服软，他想要的更多，想要他进来，想要他贯穿自己，越狠越好。  
“哥…你别逗我了…进来好不好…我想要你…”  
金厉旭说着让自己脸红到爆炸的话，但这确实是他现在最想要的。  
金钟云听到这句话笑笑，  
“宝贝儿，我衣服都还没脱呢，怎么爱你啊，对不对？”  
金厉旭已经被欲火折磨的很难受了，听到金钟云的话，他支起身子，伸手去解金钟云的衣服，无奈刚刚的所有前戏已经让他卸了力，身体发软，他根本解不开他的衣服，  
“哥，你这什么破衣服啊，这么不好解开…”  
金厉旭委屈的说着，金钟云看到孩子委屈的都快哭了，瞬间不忍心再逗他，毕竟哭这种事情还要留给后面的。  
“好好好，破衣服，明天我就把他扔掉，换一件你能轻松脱下来的好不好。”  
金厉旭没有感觉到这句话有什么不对，委屈的点点头。金钟云眼看着他也脱不下来，三下五除二就脱掉自己的衣服，在扯掉内裤的同时，火热弹了出来，金厉旭看着金钟云胀得发红的坚挺有些…可他还是想要他。金钟云把金厉旭放平，抬起他的腿，坚挺在穴口磨蹭，就是不进去，金厉旭这个时候已经被折磨的很难受，  
“哥，你别闹了好不好，难受…你进来好不好…”  
金厉旭撒着娇说着，可金钟云仿佛没听见一样，继续逗着身下的人。  
“宝贝儿，你这么没有诚意，我可是不会进去的哦。”  
金厉旭有一瞬间的呆愣，他这个时候脑子里已经一片空白，根本想不到什么诚意不诚意，他只想让哥哥赶紧满足他，  
“我哪里没有诚意啦。”  
金厉旭支起上身拉着金钟云的手撒娇似的说，  
“你就叫哥，我就满足你？那我岂不是太好说话了？”  
金钟云慢慢的把龟头推进去又抽出来，反复重复这一个动作，这让金厉旭难受的不行，金厉旭知道了他的意图，因为以前他们讨论过称呼问题，金钟云想让他叫老公，金厉旭觉得太害羞了，一直不愿意叫，所以两人就好像达成了某种协议，每次做爱的时候，金钟云都会想尽办法让他叫出口，不达目的不罢休的那种。金厉旭好像下了很大决心一样，  
“老公…给我好不好…我难受…我想要你嘛…”  
这句话说出来，金厉旭都想找个地缝钻进去，以前也不是没说过，可就是很害羞。金钟云听到这句话，再也忍不住，把金厉旭的两条腿抬起来，一个挺身，把自己全部送进了他的身体里，这让金厉旭瞬间叫出了声，  
“哥…好疼…”  
“叫我什么？”  
“老公…老公…疼…你轻点……”  
金钟云开始慢慢抽动着，一点一点磨蹭，今天的金钟云好像特别想逗他，什么都不如他愿，金钟云就保持一样的频率抽动着，可是这并不舒服，金厉旭终于忍不住红着脸开口，  
“老公…其实你可以快一点了…”  
金钟云听到他的称呼很满意，继而大力的操干起来，金钟云的火热在他的后庭里不停的进出着，他怕自家小孩不舒服，拿了个枕头放在了腰下垫好，金钟云在情事中向来体贴，他想要他，但他也不会让他受伤。  
金厉旭因为哥哥的动作已经说不出完整的话，只有嗯嗯啊啊的声音从口中溢出，金钟云抬手握住金厉旭已经胀起来的下体揉搓着，后穴里的坚挺也不断挺动着前后的刺激让金厉旭再次缴械投降，白浊留在了两人腹部。金钟云忽然抱起金厉旭，让金厉旭坐在他身上，下体并没有拔出来，而是维持着原来的样子，忽然的动作变化让金厉旭一下子坐了下去，这瞬间的动作让火热进入的更深了，  
“宝贝儿，老公累了，你自己动好不好啊。”  
金厉旭心里想【累？还不就是想让我…】  
金厉旭没有说出来，还是听了金钟云的话，调整好姿势，两条腿跪在身体两侧，手支在金钟云的腹肌上，虽然金钟云看起来瘦，但身上的每一块都是肌肉，金厉旭尽力上下起伏着，咬住嘴唇不然声音从口中流出，金钟云也没有真的只让他自己动，而是不断挺动着下身配合着他的动作，这样的动作无非会进入的更深，而那一点就很轻松的找到了。  
当金钟云听到金厉旭忽然呻吟出声的时候他就知道，自己找对地方了，之后的每一下，金钟云都对着那敏感点，每一次的深入，龟头都从敏感点处撵过，金厉旭的声音被撞的零零碎碎，声音也染上了哭腔，  
“老公…嗯…不行了…放我下来吧好不好…”  
“不行？现在的状态你说我不行？”  
金钟云成心逗他，金厉旭红着眼眶，  
“你知道…我不是那个意思的…”  
金钟云看着身上起伏着的人，听着他说话都染上了哭腔，更想狠狠的欺负他，金钟云听话的把金厉旭放下，让他趴跪在床上，身后没有一点留情的再次挺入，金钟云趴下吻着金厉旭的耳后，一只手从身后伸到金厉旭的胸前，另一只伸手握住金厉旭的脆弱撸动着，胸前的小点因为不停的揉搓已经开始发紫，身下的脆弱也因为前后不断的刺激不能再射出什么东西，之后不管金厉旭怎么求都没有用，金钟云就好像没有听到一样不断的索取，终于在很久之后，金钟云把自己的爱液全数留在了金厉旭的身体深处。  
看着身下被折腾的眼眶发红，眼泪还挂在脸上的人，金钟云爱怜的吻掉爱人脸上的泪水，金厉旭已经没有了力气，任由金钟云的动作。  
“宝贝儿，你千万不要离开我，否则就不只这么简单了，知不知道。”  
金厉旭听到金钟云的话，身体一颤，随即恢复正常，  
“放心吧哥，我哪里都不去，就陪着你好不好。”  
金钟云看了看金厉旭身上自己留下的印记，低下头把头埋在金厉旭的颈间，  
“好，不许离开我，永远都不要离开我。”  
就这样金钟云没有得到金厉旭的应和。  
等到醒来的时候已经是下午了，金厉旭醒来的时候除了浑身要散架般的疼痛和满身的印记，后穴已经没有难受的感觉，看来金钟云已经在他睡着的时候帮他清理过了，而身边的人已经不在了，估计已经出门了。  
金厉旭走到窗前，拉开窗帘，看着太阳已经快要落山了，低下头看着一望无际的森林，回想着昨天金钟云和他说的话，苦涩的笑了笑。  
“离开？这让我怎么离开？我连这里是哪里都不知道，叫我怎么离开？”  
而现在映出的景象，就是在夕阳下，在一片未知的森林中，一座像城堡一样大的房子，一个长得像娃娃一样的小人无措的站在窗前，而他的脸颊上还挂着未干的泪珠…


End file.
